


Match

by redfenix



Series: Games People Play [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, heavy on ego, low on plot, naked Wolverine, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Match

The shock of cold water nearly caused her to lose all of her breath. She surfaced from the water sputtering and coughing, her hair a sopping red curtain surrounding her face. 

“My dear, you look like a drowned rat.” A loud splash of water signaled to her that he’d just joined her in the water. Parting her hair in front of her face she scowled and gave him a look that would have shot daggers were she capable. 

Dipping her head under the surface, she tilted her head back and ran her hands over it to smooth her hair back. Surfacing, she saw Logan just staring at her. Annoyance ran hot through her veins. “So, was that all just a ruse to get me all hot and bothered over you for nothing? Work her all up, make her want me and then walk?” Disgusted, she swam the foot or so to the steel ladder. Grasping the cold metal in her hands, she braced her foot to rise out of the water. 

She was brought up short by Logan’s arm around her waist. 

“Logan, would you stop?” She tightened her grip on the handles. 

He managed to glide his body up against hers, pressing his chest against her back. His erection pressed hard between her legs and she released her hold on the latter, letting her legs drift naturally down. 

His hand came around her neck, his gentle fingers pushing her hair to the side. His breath was hot and moist against the pounding of her pulse in her neck. “I never said I was done with you. I have no intention of letting you go anywhere until I’m thoroughly finished with you.” He kicked in the water lightly, stopping only when her chest pressed against the sidewall of the pool. “Which is going to be a very long time.” 

He released his grip on her waist and disappeared under the water. Seconds later, she felt a gentle tugging at her waist and gasped in shock as the pool water swirled around her abdomen, freed from the confines of her bikini bottoms. Surfacing, he tossed them onto the ledge of the pool and used his other hand to slick back his hair. Sliding back up behind her once again, he fitted his body to her. He rested his chin lightly on her shoulder, putting his mouth level with her ear. 

“I was just coming out here for a afternoon swim until I saw you.” 

“And?” 

He shrugged sending the water around him in ridges of circles. “And then I changed my mind. Made other plans.” Devilish delight danced in his eyes. 

“A plan? And just what was that?” 

“To fuck your brains out.” He replied matter of factly. 

She gasped out in shock at the influx of water that accompanied his entrance into her. The water lubricated well inside of her, allowing him to slide to the hilt in one perfectly simple stroke. 

All hesitation she ever had instantly vanished as she nearly melted from pleasure when he quickly levered himself away and forward. Her body screamed for release, screaming that she owed it this one quick punch before it would allow her to take her time. Then she glanced down at his hands that were gripped tightly on the concrete of the pools edge. His knuckles the were colorless, the strain of his grip evident as his fingers dug into the pale red bricks. 

Evidently, she wasn’t alone. 

Her muscles trembled against him and with a deep growl, he reared away from her, severing their connection. Confusion reigned. Inhaling sharply, she braced a hand on the pool and began to turn around. “Logan?” 

With an upheaval of water, she cried out as her back was slammed hard against the pool tiles. He swallowed her shock when he clamped his lips down over hers. A spear of please knifed through her but she struggled against him. What the hell was going on? 

His mouth pressed harder against hers and she could taste the metallic copper of blood. Just as suddenly as he started, he pulled away. “Not yet.” He said, his voice breathless from exertion. A fire smoldered in his eyes and she watched him shake his head with great effort. The roaring in his head quieted to a dull roar and allowed him to think coherently again. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. “No.” he repeated, “too fast.” His eyes clouded over now, the last remains of desire thinning before dissipating all together. 

With a splash of water, he was gone and on the opposite side of the pool. She watched, in stunned silence, as he levered himself out of the pool and snapped his towel around his waist once more. 

He turned, meaning to say something, anything that would be better than his silence, but the stunned expression on her face froze the apology in his throat. A vice clenched painfully in his chest and he cast his eyes away from hers. The hurt ran clear in her eyes and was too painful to stand one moment longer. 

He muttered something even he couldn’t understand and disappeared through the screen door. 

He brushed past everyone that crossed his path on the way to his room. Casual conversations would have to wait. 

His back contacted sharply with the worn oak door as he slammed it behind him. Shaking his head fiercely he tried eradicating the vision he saw replayed over and over. Back at the pool, back through time just five minutes ago. But this vision veered off in a different direction from where reality happened. 

Her fingers painfully gripping on the concrete, the small raised marks leaving trailing gashes on her fingers, her grip so strong and relentless. Her voice crying out in shock and pain as he mindlessly mated with her. No thought to her comfort or pleasure. Only the sickening drive to pound himself into her at any cost. That he might die if he never reached the pinnacle regardless of what she wanted. 

She was merely a vessel for him, serving no more purpose than a well placed hand on a lonely night. 

Her cries of protest rung painfully in his ears as the vision fractured and he found himself back in the current reality. The towel lay puddled around his feet as he found himself laying heavy in his own hand, rock solid still despite the vision. Disgusted, he quickly wrenched on a pair of jean and a white tee. He was reaching for his boots when her voice behind him made him fumble the shoe. It clattered to the floor, forgotten. 

“I could think of a few more worse names, most of which I’ve already called myself.” 

She tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear and scowled. “Really? You should let me know what they are so I can use them verbally to your face.” 

The pain on her face tore inside of him and made him quickly avert his eyes from her view. “You’re owed an explanation, I get that.” 

“I’m owed a hell of a lot more than just an explanation Logan.” Irritation rimmed the edges of her voice, sharpening the words as her voice reached him and made him wince at them. 

He nodded in agreement however and slowly lowered himself to his bed. Sighing heavily, he dropped his head in his hands. “It started as a game. Just a fun time between two consenting adults who were flirting on the edge.” 

She lowered herself to sit on the bed next to him. “What happened to change it?” 

“I’m not sure.” Concentration lined his face as she watched him lift it slowly to face her. She could all but see his brain working as he tried to make sense of everything. 

“Tell me.” 

Vehemently, he shook his head. “No. There’s no reason, no good that can come from you knowing.” 

“You even said it yourself, you owe me an explanation.” She continued on when he started to protest. “I’m not some fragile, breakable thing Logan.” 

Silence pressed into the room, filling it to near bursting with the quiet. She watched as he reluctantly sighed. Pushing himself off the bed, he crossed to the lone window in his room. He wanted no contact with her as he began his explanation. “I just wanted to give you a hard time since we were both there. It just seemed to be right at the time but then it started to get out of control.” 

She let him speak, understanding that he needed to get this out of his head in order to be okay with himself again. 

“I just saw myself uncontrollably taking you. No care for your comfort or pleasure. No thought to anything but myself really.” He sighed heavily as he watched a group of kids outside playing baseball. Innocence and playfulness emanating from them, even at this distance.  He couldn’t remember what it was like to be that young and naive.  He’d never been given a chance. It wasn’t something he wished on anyone and it was something he could prevent from happening to those around him. 

“I apologize for my behavior, it won’t happen again.” His voice cracked on the last few words and it was everything she could do to stop herself from crossing the room to him. 

“I think I understand.” 

“No, you don’t understand Jean. You don’t understand at all.” 

She noticed the deliberate use of her given name now and not the usual endearment version of her name that he normally used. She pushed it aside though and was determined to make him understand that she knew. “You’re wrong Logan.” This time the use of his name was punctuated by her rising from the bed. 

His eyes flashed with frustration as he turned away from her and numbly shook his head. “No, I’m not.” He held up a hand to silence her automatic rebuttal. “You don’t understand when you’re afraid to close your eyes anymore because you don’t know what’s behind them.” 

The pity in her eyes annoyed him but it was his turn to let it slide. It was the one thing he hated, pity. 

“Is that why you don’t sleep?” 

The shrug was barely perceptible but there. “That and varying other reasons.” 

Finally, he couldn’t stand the look in her eyes anymore. He wasn’t some lost little puppy who needed caring for. He nodded his head toward the door. “You’ll forgive me if I ask you to leave now.” 

“No.” 

“It’s my room dammit, get out.” 

Her hands balled at her sides and her blood instantly boiled. “I’m not leaving.” 

He pushed himself away from the window and crossed to her in two long strides. “You got an apology, your explanation, now leave me along. I don’t need your pity Jean.” 

Her face flushed pink as her blood began racing around her body, her adrenaline surging to astounding levels. “You weren’t the only participant in this game Logan. I’m just as guilty as you are.” 

He snorted and opened his mouth to protest. 

“Shut up. Just shut up. I knew exactly what I was doing other there and so did you. We’re not the type of people who wear blinders and we sure as hell aren’t going to start now. I’m just as much to blame as you are. I forced you however inadvertently to make some sort of sexual advance on me. So you know without a doubt that I wanted it as much as you did, you overgrown child. Did you even stop to consider just once, that I was a willing participant once you tossed me into that pool? If you wanted to get your rocks off as quick as possible for whatever reason, fine, so be it. I’m not some innocent girl. And you’d be best served by learning that right this very second because you’re pissing me off.” 

He blinked twice, staring at her in disbelief. His temper flared then, tearing and fighting to scream back at her that she was wrong but he slapped it back before it took control. She growled in frustration through tightly pressed lips and stormed across his room. The sound of wood contacting sharply against wood reverberated throughout the room and made him flinch despite expecting its noise. 

Coherent thought failed to form in his head despite his violent attempts. His only thought was of just how wrong she was. That in some small way however minute it was, he was doing the manipulation. There was no other explanation other than his unwavering desire to be with her. Despite the early hour, he stripped back off his clothes and stretched out his undressed form along the length of his bed and tried to find some level of relaxation. He pressed back against the firm mattress and for once, just tried not to think.


End file.
